The British Invasion (Musical Universe)
The British Invasion was the 1960's event in which British troops of the "Musical Military of England" invaded America, after which a bloody battle followed up into the mid 1960's. The B.E.A.T.L.E.S., an elite unit, lead the cause. The Invasion Begins The British Musicians, a majority group of Britain, were extremely angered by the way American Musicians, a minority group of America (and world wide), used their musical instruments: to make music. The British used them as WMD's. In early 1960, the elite unit B.E.A.T.L.E.S., or the "British Elite Alpha Team of Legedary Epic Supremacy," launched and lead an invasion of the east coast of America. The invasion caused huge destruction to anything musical and the genocide of the American Musicians, who had benn discriminated against and persecuted since ancient Egypt. American elite unit R.O.A.L.I.N.G.S.T.O.A.N.E.S., or the "Righteous Organized American League of Insane Night-time Guerilla-warfare Saints Taking Out Non-American Entities and States," lead the cause against the MME invasion. The Bloody Battles Many battles lead to huge casualties on both sides. The most major battles are listed as follows: *The Battle of Moonlight Bay, followed 3 weeks later by the Battle of the Moonlight Mile *The Battle at the House of the Rising Sun, near New Orleans *The Hard Day's Night Battle *The Back Street Battle *The Battle Down the Road *The Battle of the California Dream Personel and Tech. The MME dominated the sea, using the experimantal and highly powerful Yellow Submarines. These were able to cut off trade to the US. An anonymous man by the name of Mr. D. tipped off R.O.A.L.I.N.G.S.T.O.A.N.E.S. on the weakness of the Yellow Submarines, still unknown today. The American Musical Army, or AMA, used Silver Trains mounted with guns and high-speed engines to communicate between troops much easily. The British, however, had the strategic mind of Sgt. Pepper and he helped to disable many Silver Trains. Attempts at Peace The first attempt in 1963 was the California Dream conference, but it failed and the Battle of the California Dream occured after hostilities arose. The second attampt in 1965 was the Take it or Leave it conference, which failed as well, but didn't erupt into a battle like the prior attempt. The final conference in 1966, the only successful attempt at peace, was the The Let it Bleed, Let it Loose, Let it Be Treaty, where the British finally left American soil and peace followed. The Impact The MME left a lasting impact on the American Musicians in the way that they use their instruments. They still played them, but with violence. The first American Musician (British born, but practices American Musicianism) to show this type of behavior in public was Pete Townshend, who, while playing the guitar at a peace rally against American Musician oppresion, smashed his guitar after rocking out to an awesome solo. He showed that you can use musical instruments violently, but not always usning them on other people. This event brough British and American Musicians closer together than ever before. The American Musicain Church did, however, spit into Orthodox Musicianism and the new Britished influenced Di-Musical Musicianism. The practicioners of the two branches were still reletivaly peaceful with each other, though. Category:Musical Universe